


Shell Shock

by Awhbeans



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soldier Bros to Soldier Boyfriends, World War I AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awhbeans/pseuds/Awhbeans
Summary: A World War I Terror AU
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames
Comments: 22
Kudos: 82
Collections: Fall Fitzier Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vegetas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetas/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191032797@N07/50599529386/in/dateposted-public/)

"Are we brothers, Francis?" - Meeting of Captains

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191032797@N07/50599645522/in/dateposted-public/)

"Help me out of it." - A rescue

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191032797@N07/50598853373/in/dateposted-public/)   


"That's not how I see you." - The recovery


	2. Chapter 2

A coupla extra unfinished/very unpolished sketches set in the same AU, just for funsies

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191032797@N07/50604949986/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191032797@N07/50604201898/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @vegetas for the amazing prompt!


End file.
